milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated
Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, also known as Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., renamed to Professor Time's Building, is a tall, oddly-shaped building Heinz Doofenshmirtz lives in and operates his evil schemes at during the events of Phineas and Ferb. The address of Heinz's apartment is 9297 Polly Parkway, located at the very top. After the events of "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", Doofenshmirtz's building collapses due to Murphy's Law. Without a home, Heinz moves in the Murphy Residence for the time being. Description Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated is a tall, purple tower with a dome-shaped roof. It has an unusual structure somewhere near the top, having a large wedge-shaped balcony sticking to the left and and a large gap that could function as a porch or a balcony with a roof, supported by a telescopic beam. On its facade, just under the dome roof, is a green sign board that reads "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc." in a purple, stylized serif fontface. In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", this sign had been replaced by a similar green sign that reads "Professor Time's Building", complete with a purple banner that reads "Recently renamed for branding purposes" right below the strange structure. Interior (top floor) 9297 Polly Parkway appears to be located on this apartment. Entrance hall There appears to be an entrance hall where the elevator from Polly Parkway directly leads to. It's a purple room with a violet couch, a cabinet and a desk with a lamp. Doofenshmirtz has installed a trap here specifically meant for pizza delivery guys. Laboratory A large laboratory is located nearby the entrance hall, where Doofenshmirtz would keep projects like his Time Travelinator. The walls are purple and the floor is metallic blue. The room is naturally filled with large devices, and as it is located on the top floor, is engulfed by the large dome-shaped roof, which also has an open window for the occasional O.W.C.A. agent to drop into. There appears to be an entrance door, which is made of iron, and an identical emergency exit. Interior (balcony floor) Doofenshmirtz is also seen residing in an apartment with the wedge-shaped balcony. Balcony The balcony is rather plain-looking, featuring no noteworthy furniture, nor any safety precautions such as a railing. The only noteworthy thing about it is its view on the city on Danville, making it a good spot for O.W.C.A. agents to land on with their flight devices. It leads directly into a small laboratory. Small laboratory This laboratory, which has an entrance to the balcony, is not as large as the laboratory on the top floor. It has metallic walls and is a working space for Heinz's current Inators, and may feature the occasional trap for Perry the Platypus. It also has a door that leads into a storage room. Storage room This room is where Doofenshmirtz stores his old Inators. It features a staircase that leads to an overall view of the room. It also houses a few crates, a box filled with Shrink Grenades and an unusual amount of hanging chains without a purpose. Kitchen Heinz has a tiny kitchen with two counters featuring green drawers, a stove, a dish washer, and a refrigerator. It leads directly into the living room and has an entrance to the small laboratory. Living room Heinz's living room features two violet couches, with one having a white tiger-print coat and two cushions. It has a low living room table, white closets, as well as a TV. Emergency exit staircase An emergency exit from the top floor leads to this staircase, which appear to be a spiraling staircase with metallic railing, not unlike internal fire escapes. Polly Parkway What can be assumed to be Polly Parkway is located underneath Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. It's a gray parking lot with an elevator that goes all the way up to the desired address. Polly Parkway also includes a manhole that leads directly into the spacious sewers of Danville. History In "Fungus Among Us", Milo, Dakota, Cavendish, Orton and Diogee visit Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, following Milo to the address 9297 Polly Parkway in order to find the famed Professor Time and ask him to aid them getting rid of the Pistachions. They get trapped and encounter Heinz Doofenshmirtz. In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", Doofenshmirtz is told that he will become Professor Time and get branding in the future, so he subsequently changes his sign on his building's facade before it's being explained why Milo and friends need his help. At the end of the episode, a Lardee Boy prop gets launched into the building, causing it to collapse. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated is seen in the flashback in "Agee Ientee Diogee", as Diogee, mistaken for Agent G, visits the building with O.W.C.A's intent to foil Doofenshmirtz's next evil scheme. Diogee acts like a regular dog, however, and quickly becomes a nuisance before Heinz kicks him out and declares his scheme as thwarted. Gallery Appearances Season 1 *"Fungus Among Us" Season 2 *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" *"Agee Ientee Diogee" *"Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" *"The Goulash Legacy" External links *Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Category:Locations Category:D Category:Residences